Overzealous
by ShadesofImagination
Summary: Zack's after something and we all know how puppies can get. Zack/Angeal. Fluff. Idiocy. One-Shot.


**AN: Living? Me? Quite possibly. However, this is completely Kitten Fair's fault. I asked for a prompt, got this, tried ten different things and somehow found on I actually kind of liked. **

**Here it is.**

**Zack/Angeal: First Kiss Sweetness (Aka: Stupidity)**

…

**Overzealous**

Today was the day. Zack's grin widened and he clutched the large, chocolate frog to his chest. He hadn't exactly intended to get Angeal a frog made of chocolate, honestly he'd really been going to a bunny, but every shop he'd gone to had been completely sold out of everything. The cashier had told him he was lucky to even get that with the Holiday going on. Zack hadn't had a clue what the old geezer was talking about, but he'd smiled and nodded none the less, just happy to find that big of a piece of chocolate because Angeal loved chocolate and Zack wanted to make him happy.

Zack's grin faltered and he reached up to slap himself. The crack echoed around the hall, making a few of the lower classes turn, eyes wide, but he ignored them, shaking his head. That had definitely done the trick and he would have to thank Genesis later for suggesting such a good way to keep him on track. Negative thoughts were, quite simply, not allowed today and he would give himself a good slap every time he thought one.

He was getting a kiss if it was the last thing he ever did.

And…it was highly likely that it _would _be the last thing he ever did. Angeal did carry the Buster sword, after all.

Zack winced. This was going to hurt.

Just like his cheek when he slapped himself again. That SOLDIER strength really made it sting. "Damn," he muttered, rubbing absently at the bruising handprint.

He turned the corner, silently encouraging himself and trying to stay away from any negativity, and Angeal's office door came into sight.

This was it, he told himself, both excited and fearful. After years of pining after Angeal, he was going in there, professing something that might be close to love, getting his kiss, and hauling ass out.

The door came sooner than he'd really expected and he stopped outside, only pausing long enough to knock, then remind himself that he never knocked, and smash the rising tide of nervous feelings right back down to his toes.

Angeal was seated behind his desk, as usual, head down and going over paperwork with a critical eye. He glanced up long enough to flash Zack his customary, fond smile and go back to work.

That was fine. Zack needed to get the jump on him and formulate a new plan, as the one he'd spent hours concocting had fled his mind the instant his mentor had become visible.

His hands seemed to move on their own and before him mind could scream out a warning, he'd slammed the boxed slab of chocolate down onto the table hard enough to crack it in half and make Angeal jerk backward, wobbling precariously in his office chair. "Happy Thursday, Angeal," he nearly shouted.

He winced a little at how loud that had been. "Uh, sorry, I didn't mean to shout."

Angeal's look was questioning but he nodded and scooted forward slowly. "Is everything alright, pup?"

"What? Oh, yeah, totally, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well," Angeal said, rubbing his chin once, an almost nervous gesture. "You don't generally shout at me. Nor do you bring me chocolate unless you've done something wrong, and, since I haven't seen an accident report on my desk recently, there is either something wrong or you destroyed something and are trying to get the jump on apologizing."

Zack's jaw dropped open a little and he quickly snapped it shut, trying to gather his thoughts once again. "There's nothing wrong and I didn't do anything," he replied in a rush.

One of Angeal's eyebrows rose, his look becoming more and more disbelieving by the second.

"Oh, Gods above," Zack muttered.

He'd never been much of a planner. He was more of a wing it, just go with the flow, kind of guy and that had worked well for him for years. Why he'd thought planning anything would make it better was beyond him.

So, he threw caution to the wind and leaned over the desk, grabbed Angeal's shirt and yanked him forward into a, surprisingly, chaste kiss: light, quick, and very sweet in his opinion – perfect. When he tried to pull away, ready to run, a hand reached up and put a firm grip on the back on his neck, separating them just enough to speak.

"Is this what had you acting like such a mess?" Angeal asked, amusement evident in his voice.

Zack's cheeks colored and he nodded, silently cursing that little Cadet he'd met last week. Honestly, he'd never seen anyone blush more than that kid did.

Angeal's laughter washed over him and he felt himself relax, even as his embarrassment rose.

"Well, pup, that was most definitely interesting, but I feel I should inform you of something.

Uh oh. "Yeah?"

Angeal nodded, his eyes darting to the broken sweet on his desk. "I hate frogs…"

…

**The End!**


End file.
